


Ephemeris Corpus

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude's body is the diary of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeris Corpus

Peter draws his hand slowly across Claude’s chest, running over myriad of scars. Claude’s body is the diary of his life. Stories scrawled across skin like parchment. Here, the story of the horror of experimentation and dissection. Here, the story of the bullets of an angry partner betrayed. Stories of a life filled with lies and treachery. Testaments to a past Claude wants to leave behind him; hurts too painful to want to explain.

Peter resists the urge to reach up and touch his own scar, the eerily straight gash that is Sylar’s legacy. That scar is a story shared between them—Claude abandoned Peter and Peter nearly died for it. Claude’s guilt is written in that scar as clearly as Peter’s sorrow at the abandonment and his rage at the monster that made it. It is a reminder of guilt and also, a mutual promise to never leave again.

Peter kisses across each and every scar, promising that he would always be safe, that Peter would never betray him. Claude watches with blank face and pleading eyes. He reaches out and pulls Peter into his arms, pressing a kiss to his scarred forehead. Writing vows with kisses less permanent than scars.

Words written on hearts and souls, not skin.


End file.
